Barb Mickels
Barb Mickels is a former actress and model. She also briefly worked as a film writer and producer. Early Life Barb Jane Marie Mickels was born on November 4th 1941. Her parents were a poor family but Barb didn't let this hold her back. Career Throughout her brief career as an actress, Barb won several awards and positive reviews, with her being described as the next big thing during her time. Not long after starting an acting career she went on to be signed to three modelling agencies. Each of them ended their contracts when she was declared crazed. Barbs first film was Indigo, while her most successful was Caroline G. Caroline G was written and co-produced by Barb. In 2012 it was announced that their would be a remake, Caroline, released in 2013. Yale On November 1st 1963, it was announced by Barbs sister that Barb had been taken into Yale. In her sisters statement she said, "Barb was slowly - no quickly I should say - going insane. We were left with no option but to have Barb taken into Yale. I can however assure fans that Barb remained true to herself, like always, she did not go down without a fight. Despite several times on a collar, then lead, then harness, she refused and broke free of this all. Eventually Barb was netted, which she also got out of. So it came to tasering Barb. But now she can be safe, she can be Barb, and she can come out when she is ready to". Barb was just 22 at the time she was taken into Yale. While most expected Barb to be out of Yale within months, her doctors later announced that Barb was looking at up to ten years in Yale. This was a shock to many, but it was a decision that was generally supported, with many hoping Barb could return to her careers as a 32 year old sane person. When 1973 came, Barb was not released. Doctors and family of Barb refused to comment on the non-release of Barb. Fans meanwhile protested outside for Barbs release. Barb was seen at many at her window, trying to break free, but being taken away. Since 1973, each November 1st, people protest outside Yale for Barb. In 1993, Barbs brother was the one to break the silence of Barb being contained. He said that it was best for Barb and told everyone that she "is still extremely crazed". Later doing an interview to expand on this, he and one of his sisters claimed that Barb would attack nurses daily, and would be a generally aggressive patient. Since Barb was taken into Yale and not released, there have been many claims that there has been a cover up. Many believe that Barbs family, or those close to her, have an arrangement to keep Barb in Yale. As of 2013, Barb has been in Yale for 2013, spending this between the Safe House and Safe Home. In 2013, Marnie Stacker confirmed her new programme was based on Yale, and titled Locked in Yale. Barb is one of the patients that the show focuses on, with Marnie promising footage of Barb in Yale. Before the shows release, many were hopeful that this would encourage the truth about Barb to come out, resulting in her release from Yale. Personal Life At eighteen years old, near the start of her career, Barb was engaged to Bob Larown. The couple were popular and generally referred to as "Barb and Bob". Their relationship lasted for three and a half years. When Barb was taken into Yale, Bob said that he was "completely torn apart". He has agreed with stories of a cover up and claims that Barb is sane. Bob is not allowed to visit Barb while she is in Yale.